Books, Observer, and Phantom
by Calico Neko
Summary: Ketiganya menyukai buku. Ketiganya cukup pandai menilai orang lain. Namun, hanya dua yang datang dan pergi dengan cara yang sama.


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Books, Observer, Phantom**

**By: Calico Neko**

* * *

Hari Minggu hari ini adalah salah satu Minggu terbaik yang pernah Kuroko lalui. Tak ada latihan basket ditambah cuaca cerah yang mendukung setiap langkahnya. Hari terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu di surga buku.

Ya, perpustakaan. Tenang dan bersih, dengan bergunung-gunung buku kemanapun iris biru mudanya memandang. Kalau Aomine meneteskan liurnya bila melihat Mai-_chan_ kesayangannya, maka hal yang sama dapat terjadi pada Kuroko bila melihat buku, dan milkshake tentunya.

Sayang beribu sayang, kesenangannya hancur berantakan saat menemukan perpustakaan ternyata sedang ramai. Namun, dari semuanya yang membuat paling kesal adalah sosok tak menyenangkan yang terpaksa dia temui. Belum lagi seluruh bangku telah terisi, entah mengapa hanya meja ini yang hanya berpenghunikan dia, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Maaf, boleh aku bergabung duduk di sini?"

Perang tatapan pun berlangsung.

.

"Ah, jadi Mayuzumi-_san_ lebih menyukai novel ringan seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko berbasa-basi sambil menimang sebuah novel tipis di tanganya. Entah mengapa nada bicara yang dia keluarkan terdengar meremehkan.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak suka bacaan yang terlalu berat. Hidupku sudah sulit tanpa harus membaca novel yang berat seperti seleramu ini, Kuroko," balas Mayuzumi sambil membalik lembaran novel cukup tebal.

Setelah itu, hening. Keduanya terlarut dalam bacaan masing-masing, walaupun bukan buku yang ditanganlah yang menjadi selera masing-masing. Novel yang ada di tangan Kuroko adalah yang hendak Mayuzumi baca. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Novel yang ada di tangan Mayuzumi adalah yang hendak Kuroko baca.

"Tidak menarik," ucap keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan sambil melempar pelan si novel kepada pemiliknya yang pada saat itu duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah bangku segiempat di dalam ruang perpustakaan umum yang terkenal kaya akan koleksi bukunya.

Setiap perpustakaan pastilah memiliki beberapa anggota dan salah satunya adalah Furihata, teman satu tim Kuroko.

Furihata tahu dan yakin akan terjadi cekcok tak penting saat Mayuzumi datang mengisi buku tamu dan tak lama Kuroko pun datang mengisi buku tamu, kemudian Kuroko yang Furihata yakin terpaksa duduk sebangku dengan Mayuzumi. Entah keduanya yang bodoh, saking kesalnya, atau karena sengaja, yang jelas dugaan Furihata tepat, perdebatan mereka telah membuat si anggota perpustakaan ini kesal melihat buku yang seharusnya dijaga baik-baik malah dilempar seenaknya.

"Kuroko, Mayuzumi-_san_, aku harap kalian berdua berlaku lebih baik pada buku-buku kami," selanya tanpa peduli bahwa salah satu _phantom_ adalah murid kelas 3.

Si kedua _phantom_ menolehkan kepalanya, dua pasang mata datar menatap pada Furihata.

"Ah, Furihata-_kun_. Selamat siang," salam Kuroko datar.

'_Ah, si manusia 'normal' ini ya_,' pikir Mayuzumi meremehkan sambil melirik penampilan Furihata. Malas meladeni, dia pun mulai membaca novelnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau anggota perpustakaan ini," ujar Kuroko yang juga mulai membuka lembaran pertama novelnya.

"Aku bukan anggota tetap, hanya kadang membantu saja kalau tidak ada latihan. Koleksi buku di perpustakaan ini cukup sulit dicari, jadi aku senang menghabiskan waktu di sini," kata Furihata sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Kuroko. "Oh ya, Kuroko, kau sudah baca ini?" Seakan Mayuzumi tak ada di sana, Furihata melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kuroko. Obrolan mereka pun hanya seputar buku, tak terbersit ucapan mengenai basket sedikitpun.

'_Aku kira Kuroko adalah tipe pendiam. Ternyata tidak juga. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Akashi, bagian mana dari kami yang mirip? Dilihat darimanapun, aku lebih baik daripada dia,_' pikir Mayuzumi sambil melirik Kuroko dan buku yang tengah dia lihat bersama Furihata.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Furihata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menangkap mata Mayuzumi tengah mengamati Kuroko, seakan sedang menilainya.

'_Hmm, kenapa dia melihat Kuroko seperti itu? Apa dia sedang mengobservasi Kuroko? Kalau iya, ini akan buruk bagi tim Seirin. Tapi apa yang harus dilihatnya sekarang? Kuroko tidak melakukan tindakan aneh, kan?_' pikir Furihata yang memakukan matanya pada wajah datar Mayuzumi.

Kuroko yang merasa dirinya tak digubris oleh teman satu timnya tersebut turut melihat Furihata, yang bagi Kuroko sedang sembunyi-tetapi-ketahuan memperhatikan Mayuzumi.

'_Pantas saja Furihata-kun tidak meladeni obrolanku. Rupanya dia asyik memperhatikan Mayuzumi-san. Apakah karena dia menyadari persamaan kami jadi dia sedang mencari kesamaan kami yang lainnya?_' pikir Kuroko yang tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. '_Tidak, aku tidak sama dengannya. Kami sama sekali tidak mirip!_'

Dan 'kegiatan' antara ketiganya berlangsung selama kurang lebih semenit, hingga akhirnya Furihata berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan.

"_Ano_, Mayuzumi-_san_, kalau kau tak keberatan aku akan carikan novel lainnya. Ada beberapa _light novel_ yang pernah aku baca, mungkin kau tertarik."

Memecah kontak matanya dengan Kuroko, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada si penanya.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, akan aku carikan dulu," kata Furihata sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau juga, Kuroko, ada novel bagus yang harus kau baca. Sebentar aku ambilkan." Furihata mulai menelurusi rak-rak tinggi di perpustakaan umum ini, meninggalkan Mayuzumi dan Kuroko dalam keheningan dan kesibukan membaca novel.

'_Hm, rupanya dia baik hati juga, si anak biasa-biasa itu,_' batin Mayuzumi.

Saat Furihata kembali ke bangkunya sambil membawa beberapa novel dalam dekapannya, yang dia temukan adalah bangku yang kosong.

"Loh, kemana mereka?" Dirinya sempat sedih sejenak sebab teman berbagi hobinya menghilang entah kemana. Matanya mulai menelusuri sekitar, kepalanya pun sibuk menengok ke segala arah. "Apa mereka pulang? Tapi Kuroko tidak mungkin pulang tanpa-"

Sebuah suara pun mengintrupsi monolognya. "Ada apa denganku, Furihata-_kun_?"

Suara barusan adalah suara Kuroko dan dia tepat duduk di bangkunya. Tepat di hadapannya adalah Mayuzumi yang masih asyik membaca novelnya. Keduanya tak berpindah kemanapun.

"Ah, ini novelnya?" sambung Mayuzumi yang tak menyembunyikan tatapan senangnya.

Untunglah Furihata ingat kalau ini adalah perpustakaan. Pasalnya, nyaris saja dia berteriak keras. Boleh saja mereka bertiga memiliki hobi membaca dan mengobservasi, namun Furihata benar-benar lupa akan aura tipis mereka. Namun, apakah benar-benar setipis itu hingga Furihata seakan dibutakan sesaat?

Sambil meletakkan novel-novel di atas meja, Furihata berucap, "Jangan menggunakan _misdirection_ di perpustakaan, Kuro-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika tangannya hendak menepuk pundak Kuroko, yang dia rasakan hanyalah udara.

Furihata tidak dapat menyentuh pundak Kuroko.

Tangannya menembus tubuh Kuroko.

Mayuzumi berdecak pelan sambil memasang mimik tak senang bercampur sedih. "Kita sudah ketahuan, Kuroko. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Mayuzumi sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Kuroko pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk kemudian mengekor di belakang si Rakuzan nomor 5 tersebut, meninggalkan Furihata yang masih memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang tadi tak dapat merasakan pundak Kuroko.

"Furihata-_kun_, terima kasih sudah menemani kami. Maaf kami tidak bisa membaca novel-novelnya, padahal kau sudah repot mencarikannya," ucap Kuroko ramah sambil tak lupa membungkukkan badannya.

Keduanya berjalan menjauh keluar dari perpustakaan. Dari semuanya, yang Furihata sadari adalah dia tak mendengar langkah kaki keduanya, padahal perpustakaan tak ramai oleh suara.

Furihata pun dengan tergesa membalikkan badannya, namun tak menemukan siapapun.

"Kuroko? Mayuzumi-_san_?" panggilnya pelan.

Bingung dia rasakan dan pada saat itulah ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Aida.

"Furihata-_kun_..." nada suara Aida terdengar sangat lirih. "Aku hanya ingin mengabari kalau Kuroko-_kun_, hiks... ibunya mengabari kami kalau Kuroko-_kun_ mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pergi ke perpustakaan umum. Kami ada di rumah sakit, kalau bisa..."

Omongan Aida sama sekali tak terdengar lagi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah Kuroko yang jelas-jelas beberapa menit yang lalu masih bersama dengannya. Ini pasti lelucon, kan?

Sayang, ini bukanlah lelucon sebab jauh di sana Akashi pun sedang melalukan hal yang sama seperti Aida, mengabari anggota timnya perihal kecelakaan Mayuzumi.

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

******Fic ini adalah fic pelampiasan karena baru nemu 1 fic Mayuzumi di KnB Indo T.T** dan ini adalah fic Mayuzumi pertama aq yg pakai bahasa.  
**Seharusnya ini dipublish di Nichijou, ternyata kata2nya 1k+.**

**Sebaca aq di spoiler Replace IV yang judulnya The Phantom Bookman, disebutin kalo Kuroko & Furihata adalah anggota perpustakaan, jadi aq asumsikan Kouki juga doyan baca kaya Mayuzumi & Kuroko.**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini. Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
